


Step in Time

by chanderson



Series: Young, Scrappy, and Hungry [23]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, M/M, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanderson/pseuds/chanderson
Summary: The story of Alex and George meeting as told through Alex's eyes.





	Step in Time

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I've been gone forever. I just had a random bit of inspiration for this story. I realized that I've never really delved into Alex's experiences during the early stages of their relationship. It kind of sucks but whatever. Idk if I'll ever finish Outshine the Morning Sun, but we'll see. For now, enjoy this stupid shit.

**December 2014 — New York City, New York and Richmond, Virginia**

The only lights in the room are the dim glow of Alex’s laptop and the TV. Some stupid, trippy cartoon is playing with the volume off and subtitles on. John is playing a flowy, dream-pop song on the speakers, and Alex tries to tune it out so he can focus. He types intently, pausing only to accept the still-smoking pipe John passes him. He finishes off the hit and then takes his own, flicking the worn Bic lighter with his pointer finger. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs absently as he passes the pipe back to John. John hums in response and goes back to scrolling on his phone. There’s the crack and hiss of a can opening, and John takes a sip and sighs satisfactorily. 

“What’re you working on?” he asks after a few minutes. There’s a pulsing pop song on now and Alex momentarily gets lost in feeling of the thumping bass reverberating through his body. Finally he blinks and glances down at the document open on his computer. 

“It’s a job application. I’m so tired of working for this stupid ass blog.” 

John whistles and leans over to look at the computer. 

“Well congrats. What for?” He takes another sip of what Alex now sees is a PBR. Condensation drips onto the comforter thrown haphazardly over their bare laps. Alex smiles and reaches over to steal a sip. 

“It’s for a speech-writing gig. George Washington just announced he’s running for president and is setting up a staff.” 

“Aren’t those spots usually reserved for the sage, well-tested politicos?” John asks as he pulls a slightly crumpled Camel blue out of his pack on the bedside table. Alex shrugs and accepts the cigarette John hands him. 

“Yeah usually,” he says around the cigarette in his mouth. He lights up and exhales. “But Washington is looking for fresh blood, wants to build a staff from scratch or something like that. I doubt I’ll get it, but whatever. I need to get in the habit of applying for shit.” 

“Not gonna lie,” John says on an exhale, “but I have no idea who George Washington is.”

“He’s the governor of Virginia. He’s like super young too. I dunno.” Alex ashes his cigarette in the ashtray sitting on the bed between them. 

“Is he hot?” John snickers, and Alex rolls his eyes.

“I mean yeah, kinda.” Alex shrugs and suppresses a grin.

“Oooo,” John jokingly croons. “Now _that_ would be fun  —  fucking a presidential candidate.” 

“You’re a dumb ass.” Alex crushes his cigarette in the ashtray and turns back to his computer. “Plus, he’s not gay. He had a wife.” 

“Could be bisexual.” John takes another sip of the beer. “Or a closet case. I don’t even wanna know how many closet dwellers there are in politics these days.” 

“Shut up. There’s nothing wrong with being in the closet.” 

John shrugs and stretches his arms above his head. Alex sneaks a peak and admires his body. John’s always been so fucking beautiful. 

“Uh huh, whatever.” He yawns and moves the ashtray off the bed. “You almost finished working? You know weed makes me horny.” 

Alex immediately feels a flush of heat and promptly saves his Word document. He closes his laptop with a snap and slides it to the end of the bed. 

“Well what’re you waiting for?” he teases. John grins and rolls on top of Alex. 

“Try not to fantasize about Governor Washington when I’m inside of you.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Alex laughs as John covers his mouth with a kiss. 

\---

Alex awkwardly shifts his weight in the plush leather seat, wincing as his slacks tug on the leather and make a loud squelching sound. The secretary briefly looks up from her computer and he smiles apologetically. 

“Mr. Lafayette will only be a few more minutes,” she tells him even though he didn’t ask. 

“Oh, uh, thanks. He can take his time.” Alex smiles weakly and goes back to nervously scrolling through his Twitter. 

Then the office door finally opens and a man too fucking hot for his own good steps out and smiles. 

“You must be Alex Hamilton? I’m Gilbert Lafayette, Governor Washington’s chief of staff and campaign manager. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Alex is stumbling out of his chair, nodding, and smiling all at once as he grabs Lafayette’s hand and shakes it firmly. 

“Hi, yeah, thanks. It’s nice to meet you too.” Alex smooths his jacket down and follows Lafayette into the office. It’s nice — simply decorated — but nice nonetheless. As he takes a seat in one of the upholstered chairs in front of Lafayette’s desk, he glances around at the various frames on the walls. Some are Lafayette’s degrees, others are of him and the governor through the years. In many of the photos they look young and painfully handsome. Alex blinks hard and focuses back in on Lafayette as he opens up a folder with Alex’s name on it. 

“—gonna be pretty simple,” Lafayette is saying, “just tell me a bit about yourself and we can see if you’re a good fit.” He smiles pleasantly and Alex nods quickly, sitting up in his chair. 

“Sure. I recently graduated from Columbia with a double major in political science and economics. I’ve been writing for a small start-up political blog—”

“I already know all that stuff,” Lafayette interrupts him. “I want to actually get to know you. You’re already a great fit on paper. Now Governor Washington wants me to make sure you’ll fit in well personality-wise.” 

“Oh, sure,” Alex stammers. “Um, I love politics and want to do something that actually matters, so I figured writing speeches would be a good place to start. I think the governor has a good shot at winning the primary, even though no one else seems to think so. He’s got a certain… something… about him that I can’t quite put my finger on, but it’s _good_. He’s young, handsome, obviously brilliant — I think he’s going to make a great president — and that excites me. We haven’t had a really good candidate in so long, and yeah, okay, I don’t _love_ all his policy ideas. Sometimes he seems like he’s hugging the middle just a little too much for a 21st century Democrat, but we can coax him out of that. I want a chance to help him articulate his thoughts, because I’m a good writer and he’s a good speaker, so I think we’d make a really great team.” 

Alex sucks in a breath, realizing that he’s been talking for what feels like forever, and blushes. “Sorry. Once I get going it’s impossible to shut me up.” 

“No, no. It’s good. You’re… good,” Lafayette says. “What about the governor’s policies don’t you like?” 

“He’s playing to the middle, acting like he’s some kind of war hawk, which I know he isn’t. Being a Democrat who wants to cut defense spending and promote nuclear nonproliferation isn’t a bad thing. It’s a _good_ thing, and the governor should really remember that. He’s not a Blue Dog, so he shouldn’t masquerade as one. Young Democrats want someone who’s _actually_ progressive — sensible, but progressive. And, economically, he doesn’t have to be afraid to support globalization. He can support trade in a way that doesn’t make him a giant cuck. Yes, lets regulate corporations, but lets not go full economic-isolationist.” 

Lafayette purses his lips and nods. Alex rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry—”

“It’s fine,” Lafayette says automatically. “You’re perfect. When can you meet the governor?” Lafayette looks up from where he’s furiously typing on his computer and meets Alex’s eyes. Alex feels his mouth pop open and has to remind himself to close it.

“Uh, anytime he’s free. I can meet him whenever.” Alex chuckles nervously and wipes his hands off on his pants. He didn’t realize that his palms were sweating until now. Lafayette nods and goes back to typing. 

“How about Wednesday? Two o’clock?” 

“Sure. Perfect,” Alex says quickly. Lafayette smiles and stands to show Alex out. 

“Wonderful. The governor will be looking forward to meeting you.” 

\---

Alex is feeling a strange calmness as he ties his tie in the hotel mirror and goes about selecting which shoes to wear. He’d stayed up late doing more research on George Washington, and for some reason he isn’t nervous about their first meeting. Washington seems disarming and down-to-earth, another quality that’s going to serve him well on the campaign trail. He’s a little rough around the edges, and Alex is looking forward to polishing and grooming him into his full potential. 

He finishes packing up his satchel, double-checking that he’s got his laptop. After their interview, Lafayette had sent over Washington’s preliminary campaign platform. Alex had raided the minibar and banged out a campaign announcement speech. It’s definitely a rough draft, but he’s still eager to share it, wants to show Washington that he means business. 

As Alex gives himself one last once-over in the mirror, he thinks back to his trip down the rabbit hole last night. He’d high-key stalked Washington, pouring over articles and interviews in an attempt to learn as much as possible about the man. He’s incredibly handsome in an effortless sort of way and his wife had been breathtaking. The whole story of her long battle with cancer had thoroughly depressed Alex, and he was a little taken aback at the depth of emotion Washington expressed in the wake of her death. He is obviously an extremely emotional man. His war record is also impressive, but tinged with sadness. Alex had teared up reading the accounts and as he rides the elevator down to the lobby to raid the coffee cart, he’s reminded of the little thrum of heat he’d felt when looking at pictures of Washington. He’s not ashamed of it, but he did feel a little guilty when he thought about John lying in bed at home missing him. 

Oh well. His relationship with John had been a little rocky lately and Alex can sense that it’s starting to wind down. He suspects that it won’t be a pretty ending, but it’s growing increasingly inevitable in his mind. 

As he begins his short walk from his hotel to the Virginia state capitol building, he feels a surge of excitement tinged with desire. Maybe he’ll flirt a little. Flirting is the easiest way for him to let his confidence manifest itself. Sure, the governor probably doesn’t swing that way, but it’s worth a shot. 

\---

Washington’s assistant shows Alex into the ornately decorated governor’s office, and as soon as Alex is through the door he puts on an easy smile. 

“Hello Governor Washington. Alex Hamilton at your service,” he says a little teasingly. 

Washington looks up and his face breaks into a genuine smile. Alex notes the little gap between his front teeth as they shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Alex doesn’t miss the way Washington gives him a once-over. 

They make their way over to the coach and Alex plops down right next to Washington, inwardly smirking at the way he tenses up and lets out a sharp little breath. Alex just pretends not to notice and pulls his laptop out, explaining the preliminary campaign announcement as he passes the laptop to Washington. 

After he’s finished reading, Washington nods and passes the laptop back. 

“I like it,” he finally says, his voice betraying a hint of nervousness. Alex waits for Washington to say more, but he just sits there quietly, practically buzzing with nervous energy. Alex laughs and pats Washington’s thigh. 

“I’m assuming that you’re a man of few words,” Alex teases, noting the way Washington blushes. 

“I guess so,” he says awkwardly. 

“Why are you so tense? You afraid of me?” Alex grins and Washington quickly shakes his head.

“It’s been a really long day.” The words rush out of him and he immediately recoils. Noting the panicked look on his face, Alex softens and gives him a goofy smile. 

“Amen to that,” he says, knocking his shoulder against Washington’s. He relaxes just a bit and Alex continues to smile in a way that he hopes is comforting and nonthreatening. Washington seems to be easily spooked, which only serves to endear him to Alex. Fuck. 

They playfully discuss Washington’s platform for a bit, and Alex enjoys watching him slowly relax and open up. He’s going to be a good president if he can win it, that much Alex is sure of. 

As Alex packs up his satchel, he can feel Washington’s eyes tracking him.

“So, when do you want to meet to actually get some work done?” he asks as he straightens up and turns to face Washington. 

Washington blinks and looks up, swallowing nervously. “Um, we can do tomorrow,” he says, flustered. “Or whenever you’re free.”

“Well, considering you’re the governor, I’ll let you schedule it for when you’re free.”

Washington stands up and nods, shifting his weight nervously. God he’s cute.

“Sounds good,” he says, his voice just barely trembling. 

Alex smirks and gives him a very obvious once over. Time to lay it on thick. “It sure does,” he says in his most sultry voice. “I look forward to working with you Governor Washington. I think our partnership is going to be very  _fruitful_. _”_ Alex lets his statement hang in the air. Washington stares at him. 

“Right,” he finally says dumbly. 

“See you soon, boss.” Alex grins and leaves the office, giving Washington one more wave at the door. 

Hook, line, sinker.

\---

As soon as he gets home to New York, Alex starts looking for apartments in Richmond. He’s got until shortly after the Christmas break before he and Washington get to work on some stump speeches, so he has to get his shit figured out ASAP. 

Currently, he’s flopped on John and his bed scrolling through endless real-estate sites as John absently plays with his hair. 

“Do you really have to move so soon?” John asks after several minutes of silence. “I mean, are you sure you want to move to fucking Richmond, Virginia? That sounds awful.” 

Alex sighs and pushes his laptop away. He rolls over and props himself up on his elbow so he can look at John’s face. He’s wearing an expression that’s a mix between petulant hurt and anger. 

“I do have to move now, John. It’s a job to work on a fucking presidential campaign, and I think this guy can win.” Alex sees storm clouds gathering on John’s brow.

“You’re just doing this so you can get away from me,” he mutters and gropes around for his cigarettes. “I always knew you were afraid of commitment.” 

“Oh fuck off John,” Alex snaps. “Not everything is about you.” 

“Don’t you dare turn this on me, Alex. You’re a coward, always running away whenever anything gets real.” 

“Jesus fuck, John! You had to know that we’d break up eventually. I don’t want to lie around getting high with you and working at some stupid political blog for the rest of my life. I’ve got actual ambitions. Plus, I know you’ve been applying to work with Medicines sans Frontier in Niger. When were you gonna tell me about that?” 

John glares at Alex, his eyes flashing angrily. For a second Alex thinks John might actually hit him. Then he takes a forceful drag on his cigarette and stands up from the bed. 

“That’s none of your business,” he snaps, spittle flying from his lips. Alex clenches his fists, feeling rage churning in his stomach. 

“Of course it is! If my job is your business, then I deserve to know what you’re doing too. You’ve always been such a fucking hypocrite!” Alex also gets off the bed and throws his arms up in the air. He starts pacing, angrily kicking at the dirty clothes on the ground. “You are _such_ an asshole.” 

“Oh quit being such a drama queen.”

“A drama queen?!” Alex practically screeches. “You’re the one who’s all pissy that I’m applying for an actual job of substance, making it all about you like always!” Alex can feel angry tears pushing at the backs of his eyes and he furiously blinks them away. “I’m so fucking over this. You’ve always been so awful to me. I mean, do you even actually like me John? Or am I just someone you can use?” 

“Oh my God. Don’t be ridiculous, Alexander,” John says patronizingly. “You’re so fucking insecure. How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?” 

“You don’t love me. You never really have. I’m just some infatuation of yours and you know it. You’re just pissed because I’m the one breaking up with you and not the other way around. You’ve always had the upper hand in our relationship, so now you’re all angry because I’ve made the first move for once!” Alex angrily grabs his still half-unpacked suitcase and starts haphazardly shoving clothes in at random. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” John shouts. “Are you _leaving?”_ He barks out an almost hysterical laugh. “Where’re you gonna go? I’m all you’ve got!” 

“Fuck _off,”_ Alex shouts as he shakily zips up his suitcase and rubs tears out of his eyes. He will _not_ let John fucking Laurens see him cry. “I hope you have fun in Niger. I’ll be by to get my things tomorrow.” Alex breezes by John, but stops abruptly when John grabs his forearm, tugging him back. 

“You’re making a huge fucking mistake,” he hisses, and Alex shivers. He’s momentarily hit with a wave of anxiety as a voice in the back of his mind taunts him that John is probably right, but he quickly snaps out of it and pulls out of John’s grasp. 

“Fuck you, John. Don’t be here when I come by tomorrow.” 

The door slams hollowly behind him and Alex shivers in the cold. 

**January 2015 — Richmond, Virginia**

Alex sits down on the box that’s currently acting as his couch and turns on the TV. He carefully balances his bowl of cereal on his lap as he changes the channel to CNN. It’s ungodly early, but he hadn’t been able to sleep. He keeps rolling off the blowup mattress he has set up in the corner of his tiny studio apartment, and he’d finally given up on sleeping. 

He starts his first official day as Washington’s speechwriter today and he’s impatiently waiting for their two o’clock meeting. He hasn’t been able to get Washington out of his mind, especially after the disastrous breakup with John. He’d dragged his ass to a nearby hostel after their fight and laid curled up in a bunk above two German tourists fucking all night long. At around two in the morning he’d finally broken down and cried, curling into the fetal position and covering his head with his arms as if he could protect himself from the pain. His relationship with John had always been toxic, but that doesn’t mean that losing it hurts any less. 

He’d found an apartment in Richmond the next day and hauled ass to his new life, ready to start anew. And even though he’d been living here for nearly a month now, he still hasn’t unpacked much of anything. There’s really no use, and he’d had a hard time finding the motivation to do much of anything except study videos of Washington speaking and start working on his New Hampshire and Iowa speeches. 

He glances at the clock. He’s got almost six hours until it’s time to see Washington. He can’t help but impatiently count down the hours. 

\---

Washington looks breathtaking as he welcomes Alex into his office, and Alex has to swallow down a twinge of lust that makes his face flush. 

“Hi Alex,” he says pleasantly as they make their way over to the couch. Alex smiles and starts pulling the speeches out of his satchel. 

“Hey Governor.” He sits down right next to Washington like last time and promptly hands him the neatly typed up speeches. “Here’s a rough draft of your Iowa stump speech, or as I like to call it, your corn shit speech.” 

Washington laughs a big, boisterous laugh that makes Alex smile. 

“Funny and talented,” Washington muses. “I don’t know if I realized what I was gonna be up against when I decided to hire you.” Washington winks at Alex before turning to the speech in his hands. Alex feels a giddy surge of affection for the man sitting next to him. 

“Yep, I’m the full package.” Alex smirks and Washington chuckles to himself. He seems much more relaxed than the last time they met and Alex is finding him utterly charming. This is not good. Wanting to fuck his new boss is fine, but veering into _feelings_ isn’t really where Alex saw this going. 

Alex is shaken out of his thoughts once Washington finishes the speech and makes a soft humming sound. 

“I like it,” he says simply. Alex snorts and shakes his head. 

“Is that really the only feedback I’m gonna get?” 

“It’s good,” Washington adds, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “How’s that?” 

Alex rolls his eyes, his breath stuttering when he notices Washington staring at his lips. 

There’s an awkward beat of silence before Washington clears his throat and turns his attention back to the speech in his hand. “I might want to change this paragraph here though. It felt a little awkward. I don’t know if I like the alliteration.” 

Alex shakes himself out of his stupor and nods quickly. 

“Uh, yeah, of course,” he stammers. “I’m still trying to get your cadence down, so make any changes you want.” 

Washington nods and purses his lips in thought. Alex tries not to stare for too long. 

**July 2015 — Des Moines, Iowa. Washington for America campaign stop.**

“Make sure you wear your blue polo instead of the button down today,” Alex says as he finishes packing up his suitcase. “It’s supposed to be pretty hot out there today.” 

“I wonder if any climate change deniers have been outside recently and noticed that the weather is absolutely _fucked_ ,” George mutters. Alex snorts and zips his suitcase up. He has to get out of George’s room before anyone realizes that’s where he’s been. He’d recently started staying in George’s room at night. They don’t do anything beyond kissing and cuddling, but Alex likes being close to George, enjoys holding him and waking up next to him in the mornings. They don’t do it every night, but on the nights they do, Alex always wakes up feeling refreshed and happy. 

“I don’t think Jefferson sweats, so I doubt he’s really noticed,” Alex quips as he grabs George’s hand and pulls him into a quick, chaste kiss. “I’ll see you on the bus. I’ve gotta go.” 

George returns the kiss with a sweet peck and graces Alex with a sunny smile. 

“See you soon.” 

Alex grins and sticks his head out to check if the hallway is empty before quietly slipping out of George’s room and heading downstairs. Aaron Burr, their press secretary, greets him in the lobby, and Alex smiles politely. 

“Morning Burr,” he says as he busies himself with getting a large cup of coffee. Burr smiles his somewhat unsettling, blindingly white smile and pats Alex on the back. 

“Sleep well?” he asks as he follows Alex out to the bus. Alex nods and takes a sip of his coffee, wincing when it burns his tongue. 

“Uh, yeah. I was tired as shit after yesterday’s whirlwind of campaign stops, so I pretty much passed out as soon as we got back.” Alex stows his suitcase under the bus and gives Burr a somewhat strained smile. Alex has never really liked the guy. “What about you?”

Burr just continues to smile and takes a seat on one of the couches. 

“Pretty good,” he says. Alex nods, about to try to politely extricate himself from the conversation, when George walks onto the bus. He’s intently listening to something Lafayette is telling him, but when he looks up and catches Alex’s eyes, he smiles brightly. 

“Morning Governor,” Alex says sweetly. George squeezes his shoulder.

“Good morning Alex. Hope you’re ready for a big day today.” 

They grin at each other for a few seconds longer before Lafayette starts dragging George to the back of the bus to continue going over the day’s events. Alex tries to ignore the giddy, bubbly feeling he gets every time he sees George, but it’s no use. He hadn’t meant to fall this hard this fast, but being with George is _addicting_. Alex craves it, yearns for it like a thirsty man does for water. 

Alex reluctantly tears his eyes away from George and scrolls absently on his phone. He’s falling in love with George Washington and he doesn’t quite know what to do about it. 

George is so volatile, so emotionally fragile, that sometimes Alex is afraid that he’ll shatter. The painful feelings he still has for his wife obviously haunt him and keep him from being truly close to Alex, but Alex quickly realized that George is worth it, so he’ll wait as long as it takes. He knows that one day, George will love him too. 

**October 2015 — Las Vegas, Nevada. Site of the first Democratic primary debate.**

“George you’re going to be fine,” Alex whispers. “I promise.” Alex gently strokes George’s side as they lie curled up under the heavy comforter together. Alex can feel himself sweating but doesn’t say anything about it. George had been shivering almost uncontrollably earlier, so Alex had quickly bundled him up in bed. George makes a wet sniffling sound and squeezes Alex’s shirt in his hands.

“I don’t want to fuck up,” he says almost too quietly for Alex to hear. Alex makes a sweet shushing sound in response.

“You won’t fuck up, baby,” he croons. “Adams and von Steuben don’t stand a chance against you.” 

“You don’t know that,” George shudders, and Alex suppresses the impulse to roll his eyes and sigh. 

“I do know that,” Alex says patiently. “You’re amazing. There’s no need to get so twisted up over it.”

As soon as they’d gotten back to their hotel after surveying the debate site earlier, George had broken down in Alex’s arms. Alex, still new to this whole being a supportive _whatever,_ was a little taken aback at first, but had quickly recovered and ushered George to the bed. He’s seen George break down a couple times before, so he was ready this time.

George sniffs and scoots a little closer to Alex. 

“Sorry,” he says meekly. “I didn’t mean to freak out.” 

Alex chuckles and makes another soft shushing sound. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m so proud of you.” Alex continues to stroke George’s side. The only sounds in the room are their breathing and the humming of the air-conditioning unit, and Alex itches to turn on the TV or play some music. For George’s sake, he manages to restrain his impulse to fill up the silence. 

After a while, George complains that he’s feeling hot, so Alex throws the thick blankets off and sits up, smiling when George moves to lie down in his lap. 

“Are you hungry?” George asks after several minutes. Alex scratches affectionately at his head.

“Yeah I could eat. Do you want something? I can call down to room service.” 

George shrugs noncommittally, which Alex takes as his cue, so he leans over and grabs the phone to order them each a hamburger. George hums in thanks and sits up to face Alex. 

“I really am sorry about freaking out earlier. I just get… overwhelmed… sometimes,” he says slowly, as if he’s choosing each word carefully. Alex keeps a neutral, encouraging look on his face. 

“It’s okay, George. I’m not mad. People have emotions and it’s perfectly okay to feel them and express them if you need to.” 

“I just hate looking so weak in front of you.” George stares at his lap, and Alex feels his chest tighten.

“I’ve seen you upset before, and I’ve told you that it doesn’t bother me,” he says earnestly. “You can’t scare me off, baby. I promise I won’t leave you just because you have an anxiety attack or cry on me. I’m in this for the long haul, whatever ‘this’ is.” 

George looks at Alex with big, vulnerable eyes, and Alex is surprised to feel a lump forming in the back of his throat. 

“Thank you, Alexander,” George whispers, and Alex has to take a second to collect himself before he can speak again.

“You’re welcome, George. I’m here for you.” 

The unspoken words hang there between them: _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I dropped off the face of the planet. Love y'all. Comments are forever appreciated!


End file.
